


О, нет!

by stikerpchelka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Secret Relationship, wrong jersey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stikerpchelka/pseuds/stikerpchelka
Summary: Хината пришел на тренировку, как обычно, за исключением одной маленькой детали: футболка, в которой он был, определенно не принадлежала команде Карасуно.





	О, нет!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, no!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158366) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 

> Большое спасибо TrisPond, автору данного фанфика! За милого Ушиваку и мамочку Сугу)

Хината обычно просыпался отдохнувшим и набравшимся сил к новому дню, у него дома был заведен четкий распорядок дел на утро. Сначала он вставал и делал несколько упражнений (не то, чтобы они ему действительно были нужны, учитывая расстояние, которое ему приходилось проезжать на велосипеде до школы, но это расслабляло его), включал утреннее шоу на телевизоре, будил свою маму, делал завтрак, заставлял проснуться сестру (обычно он щекотал ее), затем ел приготовленную еду и отправлялся в школу.

Но сейчас все было совсем по-другому. Его тело ныло, и что-то было не так с кроватью - всегда ли она была такой большой? Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и понять, что произошло. Глаза широко раскрылись. Он все-таки заснул в доме своего парня!

Действительно, когда Хината посмотрел налево, Ушиджима спал рядом с ним, полностью расслабившись. Ему нравилось видеть своего парня таким счастливым и умиротворенным, особенно потому, что у Вакатоши почти все время было серьезное или смущенное выражение лица.

\- Доброе утро, - тихо сказал ему Хината, не ожидая, что его услышат. Он и забыл, как чутко спит Вакатоши.

Парень открыл глаза и улыбнулся, потом схватил Хинату, и они снова обнялись. Рыжее солнце не возражало.

\- Мне так нравится, когда ты приходишь, - сказал Ушиджима.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил Хината, целуя парня в щеку. Ему повезло, что у него была возможность узнать другую сторону волейболиста, о которой почти никто не знал.

Они еще немного поговорили, не отрываясь друг от друга, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью просто провести время вместе, так как их расписание обычно было насыщенным и редко совпадало. Они даже не потрудились встать, чтобы поесть и принять душ. Все шло отлично, пока они не услышали мелодию на телефоне Хинаты.

Рыжеволосый заворчал. Кто мог звонить ему в такое время? Его мама знала, что его нет и что с ним все в порядке. Было еще рано... разве нет? На самом деле, он не смотрел на часы, но все же.

\- Ты должен ответить, - сказал Ушиджима.

Хината так и сделал, нахмурившись, когда увидел, что это был Кагеяма. Его друг не звонил ему без причины.

\- Где ты, придурок? - Кагеяма даже не потрудился сказать "Доброе утро".

\- Ааа? - Хината ничего не понимал. Он не рассказывал остальным членам команды об их отношениях с Ушиджимой и не планировал; по их мнению, они должны были быть соперниками.

\- Ты всегда приходишь на тренировку раньше меня, так почему тебя все еще нет здесь?

Хината мысленно выругался. Он совершенно забыл, что у них сегодня тренировка! Он посмотрел на время, ему повезло, что сейчас он был дома у Вакатоши, потому что отсюда можно быстрее добраться до школы. Если он поспешит, то успеет на тренировку, и никто ничего не заподозрит!

\- Я иду! - он крикнул своему другу. - Скоро увидимся! - и не дожидаясь ответа, просто закончил разговор.

\- В чем дело? - спросил обеспокоенный Ушиджима.

\- Совсем забыл, что у меня сегодня тренировка, я опаздываю, - объяснил Хината, бросаясь собирать свою одежду. - Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь ванной? - спросил он и, как только его парень показал, что она в его распоряжении, ушел принять душ.

Закончив мыться, он заметил, что не взял с собой полотенце, слишком привыкший всегда иметь его в ванной у себя дома. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь, готовый крикнуть Ушиджиме, чтобы спросить, может ли тот одолжить полотенце, в мыслях радуясь, что они одни, когда увидел, что на дверной ручке весит одно. Он никогда не был так благодарен своему парню.

Он все еще широко улыбался, когда снова вошел в спальню. Он почувствовал запах чего-то вкусного, и голод заставил его последовать на него.

\- Надеюсь, ты не против, я приготовил нам завтрак, - нерешительно сказала Ушиджима. Они давно не были вместе, и он никогда хорошо не разбирался в потребностях других людей, может быть, это было слишком с его стороны?

\- Ты замечательный, - успокоил его Шоё, и все беспокойство исчезло.

\- Поешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал на тренировку, - если и было что-то, в чем Вакатоши был на сто процентов уверен, то это чувства Шоё к волейболу - Ушиджима полностью разделял его страсть и приверженность к данному виду спорта. В конце концов, именно это и свело их вместе.

Хината начал есть, но через несколько минут снова запаниковал. Он почистил зубы со скоростью света и вернулся в спальню, чтобы переодеться в свои вещи, пока его парень внимательно следил за ним.

\- Я вызову такси, - сказал Ушиджима. - Не забудь футболку и шорты.

Хината кивнул. Он решил, что сразу наденет на себя спортивную форму, чтобы сразу быть готовым заниматься, а повседневную одежду закинет в рюкзак. Он так опаздывал, что даже не обратил внимания на то, что надевал! Его товарищи по команде убьют его. Он боялся даже представить себе сурового Дайчи или, что еще хуже, сердитого Сугу.

\- Мне жаль, что я не смог остаться с тобой подольше, - виновато сказал Хината, они планировали провести вместе гораздо больше времени. Он был ужасным парнем.

Ушиджима только пожал плечами. Это была одна из тех черт, которая Хинате нравилась в нем больше всего - он осуждал людей за плохие поступки только тогда, когда знал, что они сделали их намеренно.

\- Я рад, что ты остался на ночь, - улыбнулся он, что заставило Хинату отвлечься от мыслей о тренировке.

Поцелуй продлился недолго, у них не было времени, чтобы по-настоящему насладиться им.

\- Может, я вернусь после тренировки, - предложил он, улыбаясь.

Ушиджима ничего не ответил, просто посмотрел на него. Иногда ему с трудом верилось, что они с Шоё вместе. Мальчик был просто потрясающим, с ним было так весело. С тех пор как они начали встречаться, он не переставал производить на него впечатление.

\- О, оно уже здесь, - несчастно сказал Шоё насчет такси, внезапно не желая оставлять своего парня, даже ради волейбола. Любовь действительно делает странные вещи с людьми.

Они попрощались, и прошло не так много времени, как Хината уже мчался ко входу в спортзал. Все остальные уже были там, и он поспешил с ними поздороваться, не замечая обеспокоенных лиц своих товарищей по команде, которым показалось странным, что Хината опаздывал.

Все мысли Хинаты витали возле тренировки, поэтому он даже не взглянул на свою одежду. Если его друзья не сочтут странным, что он появился уже в тренировочной одежде, потому что обычно он всегда сначала шел в раздевалку, чтобы переодеться. Он последовал за ребятами.

Шоё пошел разогреться рядом с Кагеямой, который уже занимался этим.

\- Тупица, ты опоздал, - сказал Кагеяма, но в его голосе не было никакого подозрения. Хината обрадовался.

\- Заткнись, Кагеяма. Я уже здесь, - сказал Хината.

\- Подожди, что-то не так... - сказал Тобио, пряча глаза. Затем он побледнел, поняв, что это было. - Хината! - крикнул он, привлекая всеобщее внимание тем, что назвал его по фамилии вместо очередного обзывательства. - ТЫ ЧТО НА СЕБЯ НАПЯЛИЛ?

\- О чем ты? - Хината был в замешательстве. Да, он не смотрел, но на ощупь это была его футболка из того же материала. Задумался, он действительно чувствовал, что она была немного... великовата?

Все уставились на него, заставляя Хинату чувствовать себя очень неловко.

\- Хината! - раздался сердитый голос Дайчи. - Это футболка Шираторизавы?

Глаза Хинаты расширились. Он не мог прийти на тренировку Карасуно в форме Шираторизавы! Боже, они убьют его. Как он объяснит им это?

\- НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! - закричал он.

\- Это так, - ухмыльнулся Цукишима. - Ну и ну. Почему ты ее носишь? И как долго?

Черт, Цукишима действительно раздражал. Хината еще никогда не хотел так сильно его убить.

\- Это... я... - было очень трудно найти объяснение. - Моя форма промокла под дождем!

\- Хината, в этом нет никакого смысла. Во-первых, сегодня и вчера дождя не было. Во-вторых, даже если твоя форма грязная, то зачем идти к Шираторизаве, чтобы одолжить ее у них? В-третьих, кто бы отдал тебе свою собственную футболку, - ответил Суга, пристально глядя на Хинату, словно пытаясь понять, что случилось с его ребенком.

\- ПОДОЖДИТЕ. Есть же номер. Боже мой, разве это не номер Ушиджимы? - В замешательстве спросил Нишиноя. Конечно, он знал, какое объяснение было наиболее вероятным, но его кохай и пугающий Ушиджима? Ни за что.

\- Ты спишь с врагом? - спросил Танака и сделал страшное лицо.

Хината задумался. Конечно, Шираторизава была их врагом, но Ушиджима определенно больше не был таковым для него. Соперником - определенно, и он не позволит ему победить, если они встретятся лицом к лицу на матче. Как только они начинали игру между собой, Хината забывал о своем желании защищать его, слишком поглощенный желанием победить, как тогда, когда он столкнулся с Некомой.

\- Не совсем, - ответил он.

\- НЕУЖЕЛИ? - Танака закричал, заставив Цукишиму вздохнуть. - Ты с Ушиджимой?

Укай почти кричал, чтобы они прекратили обсуждение и приступили к активной тренировке, но он уже знал, что это не возымеет никакого эффекта. Что ж, в любом случае, он может заставить их остаться тренироваться до самого вечера.

Хината не хотел говорить команде, что он встречается с Ушиджимой. Но раз они узнали об этом случайно, то не хотел отрицать этого - он не стыдился своего удивительного парня.

\- Да. Мы, мы вместе, - сказал он, глядя в пол, не готовый встретиться взглядом ни с кем из своих товарищей по команде.

Один из худших страхов Хинаты - увидеть разочарование в глазах своих сокомандников. Он действительно ценил их, потому что на собственном опыте знал, что значит играть без команды. Они сделали его жизнь лучше, поэтому он никогда не хотел причинить им боль.

\- Как ты мог? - Кагеяма выглядел готовым убить его; Шоё больше не боялся его с тех пор, как однажды на матче он попал мячом ему по голове. - Из всех людей? Его?

Ямагучи с интересом наблюдал за ним, он всегда задавался вопросом, есть ли у короля чувства к Шоё и похоже, он сейчас выяснит это.

\- Что? - сказал Хината, словно не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты знаешь, я не против, чтобы ты встречался с парнем, - что же, Кагеяма, по крайней мере, знал, что Хината - гей или би. - Но он же хуже Ойкавы, - его голос звучал жестоко.

\- Не говори так о нем, - холодно ответил Хината. Хоть Шоё и понимал, что его друзья не знали Ушиджиму за пределами площадки, но он не потерпит, чтобы кто-то говорил о его парне плохо.

\- Почему? Это правда, - равнодушно сказал Кагеяма.

\- Вакатоши - отличный парень. Он действительно хороший, - защищался он.

\- Ух ты, Вакатоши, - в шоке повторил Дайчи. Все было серьезно.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - сказал Кагеяма. - Разве ты не помнишь, как он смеялся над нами? Он тебе не подходит.

Хината хотел подтвердить, что Ушиджима был не слишком вежливым, но они уже говорили об этом, и он больше не хотел возвращаться к этому разговору. Они также обсуждали с асом Шираторизавы, что команде Шоё нужно много работать, чтобы быть на том же уровне, на котором была команда Вакатоши, но он не мог знать все, через что прошла Карасуно. Но весь разговор был слишком личным, чтобы повторять его друзьям.

\- Ну и что? Ты тоже не был приветлив, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, но все же до сих пор остаешься моим лучшим другом, - как только он это сказал, Хината понял, какой ужасный удар сейчас нанес своими словами Кагеяме, который много раз говорил ему, как сильно сожалел о том, что вел себя так с ним.

Кагеяма схватил своего лучшего друга, ослепленный болью и ненавистью, готовый ударить его. Суга не позволил этому случиться и немедленно приказал разбить их. Нишиноя вместе с Цукишимой помогли оттащить Хинату, в то время как Асахи и Дайчи позаботились о Кагеяме, который все еще пытался вырваться.

Ямагучи подумал, что получил ответ. Да, этот разговор был более напряженным и не похожим на общение между лучшими друзьями, но Кагеяма, казалось, не испытывал никакого романтического интереса к Хинате, как и Шоё к нему. Это было больше похоже на беспокойство и волейбольные проблемы.

\- Хватит! Я хочу, чтобы все начали заниматься и прямо сейчас!- закричал Укай, заставляя их вернуться к своим обычным тренировкам, несмотря на то, что напряжение витало в воздухе.

\- Хината? - крикнул Суга, заставив рыжеволосого повернуться к нему. - Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я не против твоих отношений с Ушиджимой. Если он делает тебя счастливым, - сказал он.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Хината. Суга был отличной мамой, нет, другом. Он знал, что нужно сказать, чтобы успокоить его, и Шоё был ему очень благодарен.

\- О, похоже, у кого-то будут неприятности, - сказал Цукишима и рассмеялся.

Смутившись, Хината проследил за его взглядом и вздрогнул, увидев своего парня, неловко стоящего у входа в спортзал.

Кагеяма ушел, не желая видеть их вместе. Ему не нравился Ушиджима, и  
он не мог понять, почему лучший друг считает его хорошим выбором. Тобио беспокоился о нем.

\- Эм, Шоё? Ты забыл это, - сказал Ушиджима, протягивая ему причину всех проблем.

Он сильно сомневался, стоит ли ему войти в спортзал сразу же, как только он туда придет, и отдать ему одежду, или подождать - он не хотел прерывать тренировку. Он позвонил Тендо, чтобы скоротать время.

\- Верно! Спасибо, - сказал он и уже начал снимать с себя футболку Вакатоши, когда почувствовал, что ему мешают это сделать чьи-то руки.

\- Нет смысла снимать ее сейчас, твоя тренировка уже закончилась. Ты можешь вернуть ее позже, - заверил он мальчика.

\- О, спасибо, - Хината покраснел. Он стеснялся, потому что чувствовал на себе взгляды всех присутствующих.

\- Хочешь уйти прямо сейчас? - спросил его парень, не видя смысла задерживаться, если тренировки больше не будет.

Хината кивнул, после драки с Кагеямой все, что он хотел сделать, это уютно устроиться в объятиях своего парня и забыть об остальном мире.

\- Вы, подождите, - Танака говорил слишком громко.

Он подошел к ним, присоединившись в основном к оставшейся команде (Киношита и Нарита уже ушли домой, не желая участвовать в драме).

\- Привет. Думаю, пришло время поговорить, - сказал Дайчи тихим голосом, но его глаза были пугающими. Это напомнило Хинате случай, когда он впервые увидел, как тот пожимал руку Куроо.

Ушиджима смущенно посмотрел на своего партнера, задаваясь вопросом, не следует ли ему сделать что-то, чтобы поприветствовать капитана команды Карасуно.

Шоё выглядел таким же потерянным, как и он, но кивнул, сказав, что все в порядке. Он доверял Дайчи.

\- Каковы твои намерения в отношении Хинаты? - прямо спросил капитан. Суга кивнул.

Хината покраснел. Он почувствовал себя так, будто впервые представлял своего парня родителям. Он знал, как о себе позаботиться, им не надо было ни о чем беспокоиться. Тем не менее, он был тронут.

\- Я хочу сделать Шоё счастливым, - почтительно ответил Ушиджима. Он был из тех, кто никому не кланялся, но сейчас чувствовал странное желание добавить в конце своих слов "сэр".

\- Ты его парень, верно? - спросил Нишиноя с убийственным видом. Номер один Шираторизавы кивнул. - Значит, ты знаешь, что это серьезно.

\- Если ты разобьешь ему сердце, я разобью твое, - пообещал Танака.

\- А я помогу тебе, - удивленно сказал Асахи.

Даже Энношита, Цукишима и Ямагучи посмотрели на Ушиджиму, словно пытаясь отпугнуть его.

\- Ребята, можете уже прекратить все это. Он не посмеет этого сделать, - улыбнулась Суга. - даже просто по той причине, что предпочтет умереть сам, если сделает что-то не так, - это звучало бы мило, если бы не смысл.

\- Он ничего не сделает, - обеспокоенно пообещал Хината. Рыжеволосый не хотел, чтобы его парень боялся. - Он удивительный.

\- Не волнуйся, Шоё. Я понимаю, что они имеют в виду, - Ушиджима посмотрел в глаза Хинате и позволил ему увидеть все обожание, которое он чувствовал к нему. - Я обещал, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы хорошо относиться к Хинате. В конце концов, я люблю его.

Хината улыбнулся, как сумасшедший, услышав эти слова. Конечно, Вакатоши уже говорил ему эти слова. Но он не любил повторять их часто, и каждый раз, когда он это говорил, Шоё чувствовал себя невероятно.

\- Отлично. Хочешь пойти перекусить с нами? - спросил Суга, возвращаясь к своему обычаю, чтобы поприветствовать кого-нибудь.

Ушиджима снова посмотрел на Хинату и согласился. Теперь, когда напряжение спало, может быть, это и к лучшему.

\- Да, я бы хотел, - и с этими словами они все вместе покинули территорию школы Карасуно.


End file.
